A Royal Vampire?
by kpron2008
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the Vampire Prince, who decided to live among humans in order just feel freedom from his Royal duties; but little did he know that he would end falling in love and have to save the town that he began to enjoy.
1. Prolouge Leaving

**A Royal Vampire?**

By: kporon2008

 _Author's Note:_

 _I am sorry that I am having to rewrite this story. Something just didn't seem right about how I started this story off so I am going to try to redo it just a little. Again I am sorry for this._

 **Prolouge**

A long time ago in a kingdom far away, lived a family in a royal castle. There was a King, a Queen, a Prince and two Princesses. However, this wasn't your typical royal family this family was a family of royal vampires other wise known as the royal purebloods. The family along with their loyal subjects lived in complete harmony with each other for 1,000 yrs but one day something changed and that something had caused a war between the vampires and humans which also resulted in the Queen's untimely death.

However, as time passed the Crown Prince was certain that someone had betrayed the royal family, the humans as well as the Vampire Grand Council but there was no way of proving it. So he figured that he would go to the one town in which his mother had been born in which was called Karakura, Japan since that was the town in which his mother had been killed. Plus he was upset with his father trying to arrange for him to marry every vampire princess that came to see him at the palace.

The only people that he ever convers with was his two sisters and a white wolf named Shiro. His sisters were completely aware of how he felt about their mother's death because he had found out secretly that his mother was killed while protecting her home town from rouge vampires that mysteriously appeared there for some odd reason and he was determined to find out why. Also his sisters knew that the white wolf that followed their brother around was an albino werewolf that he had saved at the age of 11 so the werewolf became fast friends with their brother and was basically like a bodyguard to their brother.

Also they knew that their brother planned to leave the palace durning the night and arrive in Karakura around 5:00pm that evening in order to make himself at home and some of the most trusted servants were going with him.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming To Karakura Town

**Chapter 1: Coming To Karakura Town**

The crowned prince arrived right on time in Karakura with his friend the albino werewolf and he found an abandon old mansion that he decided to use some of his vampire magic on. They walked up the path that led upto the mansion, his vampire magic was very unique which was kind of rare for a royal pureblooded vampire. He went inside along with the albino werewolf and his vampire magic decorated the inside of the mansion as well as let servants appear plus the magic also took care of the outside of the mansion. He looked at how amazing the mansion looked and it was almost time to turn in for the night when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and motioned for the butler to get the door.

So the butler open the door and said, "May, I help you?"

"Yes, I know it's late but I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood." a female voice.

"It is not that late, but the young master is tired from moving in this beautiful manor or masion which ever you prefer to call it." The butler said.

"Kon, who is it?" Another male voice asked curiously.

"A young woman, sir." Kon replied.

"Invite her in for a few minutes."

"But sir?"

"Don't be rude Kon, she is actually welcoming us to the town ."

"Yes, sir. Right this way, miss."

The young woman followed the butler into the living room and she was amazed at how beautiful the mansion was on the inside now that someone had bought it.

"The young master, will be with you shortly." Kon said suddenly.

"Okay." The young woman replied.

Then Kon walked off to send one of the kitchen maids into the living room to bring the young woman and the young master some refreshments. The young woman was sitting in a chair; at first she the owner was coming in but was shocked when a white wolf came in and laid in front of the fire.

"He's an albino wolf that was born with those golden eyes." A male voice said suddenly.

The young woman gasped at how handsome the young man looked especially the unique orangish looking hair color and amazing beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, I have never seen a wolf like this but that's not why I am here."

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

"It may seem strange to you but I thought that I would let you know that our town is kind of supernatural."

"How so?"

"We live in peace with vampires, werewolves and other creatures that are of the supernatual. However, the town's peace was shattered because a woman that was a vampire was killed here."

"What's you're name, miss?"

"Rukia Kuchiki. May I ask your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and the albino werewolf's name is Shiro."

"Are you a vampire, Ichigo?"

" Yes, Ms. Kuchiki. And the woman you were telling me about that was killed here was my mother."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"It's okay, but I'm here to find out what happen that day because it might happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that my mother died protecting this town and so will I. However, I not sure why this vampire would attack such a peaceful town and I may need help figuring that out."

"I'll help you as best I can. Also, Ichigo, why are the vampires refusing to drink human blood?"

"Thank you, Rukia. Well the King of vampires made a law that no vampire was to touch human blood unless they were mating the human reguardless wiether that human was male or female. So basically we use a blood sub."

"Um...Ichigo?"

"Hmmm."

"I think your mother was friends with my late sister."

Ichigo was in shock learning that and then said, " I am sorry for your lost and I will find out who is responsible for this, I promise."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia said as she got up to leave.

"You're welcome, m'lady." Ichigo said softly as he watched her leave.

Kon came back in the Living room and saw his young master staring at the way where the young lady had left. He had a feeling that the young master and the young woman may have fallen in love at first sight; however, vampires call love at first sight a zing. He knew that if his young master and the young lady had zinged then he will do everything in his power to protect her just like his father did for his mother; however, the Queen had left without the King knowing thus her death by protecting this very town and now his young master may do the same thing.

"Sir?" Kon said.

"Yes, Kon." Ichigo said.

"I have had the liberty of enrolling you into Karakura University in order for you to start your investagation."

"Thank you, Kon."

Meanwhile Rukia was on her way home to the Kuchiki Manor where she lived with her brother, Byakuya. Once she arrived home, one one of the maids opened the door so she let out a cat that came into the manor. Rukia knew who the cat was well she was a werecat and her named was Yoruichi Shihoin Urahara; she was married to the shop keeper of Urahara's Special Remdies and his name was Kisuke Uraha who was a vampire.

"Yoruichi, I guess you were here to bug my brother." Rukia said to the cat.

The cat looked up at Rukia smirked and replied, "You caught me, but I came here to inform him that there is a possiblity that a member of the royal vampire family could be here."

"What?!" Rukia said.

"Vampires can detect other vampires; however, when it comes to the royal family of vampires are harder to detect and there is difference in the royal family of vampires' magic than the regular vampires. Plus their eyes turn golden instead of red when they thirst for blood." Yoruichi said as she started to leave.

Rukia wondered why Yoruichi was telling her this, may be it because so she could tell the difference between them. So Rukia went to bed; but little did she know that she had met the crown prince himself and fallen in love with him. However, Rukia started to dream a dream.

 _ **Rukia's Dream Senecquence:**_

 _ **Rukia entered a beautiful looking palace and she was gliding with grace into the ballroom. She was surrounded by what appeared to vampires but they were wearing clothes meant for noblity. Then she heard a male voice say in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from them because you were the one who stole my heart because you didn't who I was and you loved me for me and not because of my title. Also, I am not exactly sure but I think when we first met we may have zinged or as you would say fallen in love at first sight."**_

 _ **Rukia looked at the man and he was wearing a crown. She wondered who he was.**_

(Alarm Clock went off) Rukia woke up but her dream was still fresh in her mind and as she was walking to the University, she bumped into someone and fell on her behind.

"Rukia, are you okay?" A familiar male voice asked concerned.

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo holding out his hand to her to help her up off the ground. Rukia took his hand so he could help her up.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I have actually wanted to study at college because back home, I was always taught by tutors. Not to mention, I think it's a whole lot better to get to know the people of Karakura Town than to be stuck in a mansion all day." Ichigo said.

"True. So what will you be studying?" Rukia asked.

"I guess Art would be one of them." Ichigo said.

"You can draw?"

"I can draw things from memory, Rukia; like this." Ichigo said handing Rukia a piece of paper.

Rukia was shocked to see it was a drawing of her from last night when she had actually met Ichigo. She saw that Ichigo had captured a side of her that she wasn't even aware of and it was very beautiful.

"Ichigo, I'm a little confused."

Ichigo looked at Rukia for a few minutes then said,it "Even vampires dream a dream."

"You mean that you had a dream about me?" Rukia said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Um...Ichigo?"

"Hmm."

"I think I had a dream about you as well but it didn't make sense to me."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and asked, " What extactly didn't make sense?"

"Well I was in a palace and I think I was with you; you were wearing a crown."

Ichigo went stiff with shock as he realized what may have happened when he and Rukia met last night at his home.

"Hey Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Sort of but please don't be angery with me, Rukia."

"Why would I be angery at you, Ichigo?"

"Well there is a possibilty that we may haved zinged."

"Zinged?"

"It's what we vampires call 'love at first sight' although sometimes it can have affects that we are talking about."

So Ichigo and Rukia walked to their classes that they were going to and they were also talking about the whole zing thing. After a while of talking, they had to go their separate ways. Rukia walked into her class and all the girls were staring at her because she had walked to the university with a really hot guy. They wondered who he was because they had never seen him before in town.

"Rukia, who was that guy with you that's a rebel?" A girl with with two blue hairclips in her hair asked.

"He's not a rebel. He's new in town and his name is Ichigo." Rukia replied.

"So I'm guessing that you welcomed him to town yesterday if you already know his name." The girl said.

"Orihime, Ichigo is a vampire."

"He is?"

"Yeah but he seems a little on edge like he's not happy about something other than that his mother had been killed."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Some vampires can be on edge for different reasons." A male voice said.

Both young women turned to see two men approaching them. One of the men had firey red hair and the other one wore glasses.

"Renji? Uryu?" Orihime said.

"Hey." Renji said.

"As I said, some vampires can be on edge for different things." Uryu said pusing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Uryu, has point." Renji said.

Suddenly they heard someone say, "Intersting that a red hair werewolf and a former vampire hunter are friends. I have to admit that I am liking the idea that their are conflicts here compared to back home; however to call me a rebel is something."

Rukia turned to see Ichigo standing behind her which it startled at first then she said, "Ichigo, I thought you went to class."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and answered, "I did however. I sensed something and to come investagate it."

"What do you mean. Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Well it had drive for human blood." Ichigo said calmly.

"That's in every vampire's nature." Renji said.

Rukia remembered what Ichigo had told her about the new law for vampires and said, "Ichigo, are you saying that it was a vampire and it's breaking the law."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and nodded yes.

Orihime, Renji and Uryu's eyes went wide with shocked that there was a new vampire law concerning human blood because Uryu knew the laws of vampires but was unaware of this new law.

"Ichigo, when was this new vampire law made?" Uryu asked Ichigo.

"It was made right after the Crowned Prince of Vampires at the time; became King and married or if you preffer to call it mated a female human then turning her into a vampire only when she felt like she was ready to become a vampire. However, that law has been broken by someone who has betrayed the vampire council as well as the royal family; but as for what purpose is still unknown at the moment." Ichigo answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 _Last Time:_

 _Ichigo looked at Rukia and nodded yes._

 _Orihime, Renji and Uryu's eyes went wide with shocked that there was a new vampire law concerning human blood because Uryu knew the laws of vampires but was unware of this new law._

 _"Ichigo, when was this new vampire law made?" Uryu asked Ichigo._

 _"It was made right after the Crowned Prince of Vampires at the time; became King and married or prefer to call it mated a human female then turning her into a vampire only when she felt like she was ready to become a vampire. However, that law as been broken by someone who has betrayed the Vampire Council as well as the Royal Family of Vampires; but as for what purpose is still unknown at the moment." Ichigo answered._

Uryu looked at Ichigo and asked, "How do you know so much about vampire law?"

"Vampire Law is my specialty." Ichigo answered.

"So basically, what would this mean, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"It's means that someone who attacked this place once before; is trying to attack it once again by any means neccessary." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Yes, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Do you know why exactly Karakura was attacked once before?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but it has even puzzled the Vampire King as to why this place was attacked before." Ichigo answered.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Orihime asked.

"It means that Karakura Town is going to war against the traitor that is responsible for the death of the Vampire Queen and her closest friend." Ichigo answered eeriely calm.

"This isn't going to be good." Renji said.

Ichigo looked at the red haired werewolf and said, "That's an understatement because this will be the biggest start of a war that shouldn't be happening at all since the Vampire King wants peace and so does the Vampire Council because they are tired of fighting with other species."

"So what do we do?" Uyru asked.

"We will need all the help that we can get." Ichigo said.

"Well, I'll see what my lover thinks about all of this." Renji said.

"Renji, your lover happens to be my brother." Rukia said.

Renji blushed.

Ichigo was a little stunned that Renji was in a relationship with Rukia's brother and couldn't help but wonder when the red haired werewolf had fallen for a human male. Ichigo knew a lot about the werewolf species thanks to Shiro and couldn't help the thoughts that was running thru his mind since they were both males. He wondered if Renji told Rukia's brother that there was a chance that he could become preganet if he was the submissive one in the relationship.

"Ichigo, after school; we should all head over to Rukia's house to let her brother know about this since he is the mayor of Karakura Town." Uryu said.

"Agreed." Ichigo said.

They all went to their last class of the day and it was just lucky that Rukia and Ichigo had their last class together which was the Drama Class; which Ichigo found interesting and boring at the same time.

"Ms. Kuchiki, will please the line of the young woman. Then Ichigo I want you to read the part of the Vampire Prince." Mr. Shunsiu said.

Both Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

 _~Rukia and Ichigo rehersing lines of a play~_

 _Rukia (Young Woman): Who are you, sir?_

 _Ichigo (Vampire Prince): I'm a vampire but I'm not an ordinary vampire._

 _Rukia in Character: I don't understand?_

 _Ichigo being his true self: I'm sure that you have seen that my eyes turn golden instead of red when I need to feed on blood._

 _Rukia: Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?_

 _Ichigo: It's because I'm a member of the Vampire Royal Family and only the royal family has golden tint to their eyes while regular vampires have a red tint to their eyes. Plus the power of every Royal Vampire differs._

 _Rukia: Why would you fall in love with me?_

 _Ichigo: Because you are special and you don't care that I'm a monster well vampire. You befriended him and showed me things that I couldn't really understand. I guess you could say that I fell in love with you at first sight and I'll do anything to keep you safe as well as your hometown._

 _Rukia: What do you mean?_

 _Ichigo: I can't explain it now but please take this as a token of my love for you. It will keep you safe if I'm not there and they will not harm you because my power comes from my heart and my blood. This is the Vampire Blood Rose pendet and it will truly protect you._

 _Rukia: How will it protect me?_

 _Ichigo: Because it carries my blood in it and now I must go to protect everyone else with my power and magic; but know that I truly love you and you are my princess in every way._

 _~End of Rehersing the lines~_

Mr. Shunsui couldn't find the last line in the script that he had written and was about to ask Ichigo about it; but Ichigo was gone.

Rukia was stunned by what Ichigo had said and then he had disappeared; however, she had seen his eyes turn to a golden tint before he had left which meant that Ichigo was the the Crowned Prince of the Vampires. Then she realized that her dream had made sense and it also meant that her sister's best friend was the Queen of the vampires.

Finally, class let out and the four friends headed to Kuchiki Manor.

"Rukia, where did you get that necklace?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo gave it to me." Rukia said.

Both Renji and Uryu were shocked to hear that Ichigo had given Rukia a necklace.

"By the way, where is Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"He had something to do." Rukia said.

Suddenly, pale figures came out and tried to attack them; but a white wolf appeared and ripped their throats. The white wolf approached them after it killed the pale figures. Renji and Uryu decided that they would protect the girls from this white wolf; however, they didn't expect the white wolf to pass them and kneel in front of Rukia.

Rukia was a little bit surprised and then she remember that this white wolf was Shiro; which meant that he knew who she was to Ichigo and he stood beside her as they continued to travel to the Kuchiki Manor.

Uryu had never seen a regular wolf act like that until Renji said, "The white wolf is a werewolf but he is a rare werewolf."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked curiously.

"He is the last of his werewolf pack." Renji said.

"Huh?" Uryu said.

"The white werewolves are rare amongst werewolves because their power is stronger than the other packs of werewolves. But what would he be doing here and why was he bowing to Rukia?" Renji said.

"His name is Shiro and he is friends with Ichigo." Rukia said suddenly.

The other three were shocked to hear this.

"Why would a werewolf be friends with a vampire?" Renji asked.

Shiro just shook his head because he thought that red haired werewolf was stupid.

Rukia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Uryu asked.

"I'm guessing Shiro said that he never thought that he would see a red haired werewolf friends with a vampire hunter." Rukia said.

Shiro looked at Rukia with a wolfy grin because she had read his thoughts.

"What is it, Shiro?" Rukia asked.

 _'You read my thoughts. I take it that my master gave you the necklace.' Shiro said to Rukia._

"Okay and yes he gave it to me. Why?" Rukia said.

Renji, Orihime, and Uyru eyes went wide with shock because Rukia was understanding a white werewolf while he was in wolf form.

 _'My master was going to tell you that he was the Crowned Prince and was trying to figure out a way to tell you then that Professor Shunsui had to create a play about his parents and I guess he added lines to it that didn't make sense to you until now.' Shiro said._

"I guess you're right, Shiro. Which means that Ichigo is going to die!" Rukia realized.

Shiro just nodded.

Renji and the others were shocked when Rukia had said that Ichigo was going to die.

 _'Princess Rukia, that Prince Ichigo loves you very much and is willing to do anything to keep you, your family and your friends alive.' Shiro said._

Rukia nodded but she couldn't help feeling sad.

 _'Princess, does the werecat and her husband visit your brother?' Shiro asked curiously._

"Werecat? You mean Yoruichi." Rukia said.

Shiro nodded.

"Yes, she and her husband visit sometimes."

 _'Well they are members of the Vampire Royal Court because her husband is a Vampire Lord and friends with the Vampire King; but he doesn't know what Ichigo looks like because my master would never come out of his room due to every Vampire Princess thinking that he was a prize to be won. To be honest, I was surprised that my master and you had zinged when you first met that he had actually started working on that necklace in order to keep you safe from harm.' Shiro said._

Finally, they had reached the Kuchiki Manor and went inside.

~Inside the Kuchiki Manor~

Byakuya was sitting at his desk reading a letter that was left there (Here's what the letter said):

 _Dear Mr. Kuchiki,_

 _I want to aplogize that I zinged with your sister, Rukia so suddenly. I don't think that we were expecting it to happen so suddenly. I'm sorry that I feel like I have caused you a great deal pain over this. However, I understand that your late wife was friends with my mother and I'm pretty sure my mother would kick my ass for not protecting her best friend's family regardless of the situation that has happened between me and Rukia so unexpectedly. I will let you know that I do love Rukia very much and I understand that you probably hated to find out about it this way; but I have to defend this town once again from the traitor who is responsible for my mother's death as well as your late wife's death._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't be there in person. I eneded up giving the letter to the servant at door because you were not home. At this moment, I'm using my magic to protect everyone the best way I can. However, my blood along with some of my magic is in a pendant that I created and it will be protecting Rukia along with my trusted friend, Shiro who is an albino werewolf but in wolf form he is completely white. Again I want to aplogize for the sudden zing between me and Rukia._

 _Crowned Prince, Ichigo Kurosaki_

Byakuya was surprised that Rukia was in love with the Crowned Prince of Vampires and he was still surprised that his lover was a werewolf because Renji had told him on their fourth date which was a few days before Ichigo had arrived in Karakura Town. Then he noticed a small letter from Ichigo and read it:

 _Mr. Kuchiki,_

 _I don't mean to alarm you but in your relationship with Renji be careful because if you are the submissive and he is the domanate then there is a possible chance that you could end up pregnet with his child. However, you would probably be able to tell by your emotions or something like that. Also when Renji finds out that you are pregnet one day; he'll react to anyone that gets near you._

 _Ichigo_

 _P.S._

 _Check the juction between your shoulder and neck; if there is a symbol that represents Renji there then you've been mated by Renji in other words, you're married to him. Also I will not mate or turn Rukia unless you give me permission to do so._

Byakuya blinked at what Prince Ichigo was saying; so he decided to check in the mirror that was in his study until Rukia came home. He walked over to the mirror and saw the tattoo on the juction between his shoulder and neck; he was upset that Renji had mated him without his permission. However, he was surprised that Ichigo would ask his permission to turn Rukia and mate her. Then he heard the front door open and shut that he decided to go see who it was.

When he entered the hallway, he saw his lover, his sister and their two friends as well as a white wolf.

"Hey, babe." Renji said.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Renji and said, "Don't hey babe, me."

Rukia noticed that her brother was upset and asked, "Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

"Apparently, Renji must have been drunk or something because know I have this." Byakuya said as he showed Rukia the mark on the juction between his neck and shoulder.

 _'Not only that, but your brother is pupped with Renji's child.' Shiro said to Rukia._

"What?!" Rukia said to Shiro.

Byakuya and Renji looked at Rukia.

 _'Renji, let Rangiku put pepper under his nose; so Renji doesn't know that he got yor brother pregnet.' Shiro said to Rukia._

Rukia stepped over to brother and whispered something in his ear and Byakuya looked down at his stomache then looked at Renji who was completely confused. Byakuya sighed and realized that he couldn't really be upset with Renji forever because it would cause him stress and that wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Renji, were you drunk the last time we were on a date?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"I could've been or I certain smell could've gotten me drunk. Why?" Renji asked.

"I was just wondering because for some reason I've been mated by you and now I found out that we are going to have a child together." Byakuya stated calmly as possible.

Renji's went wide with shock and then he passed out from shock.

Uyru and Orihime were shocked to hear this as well.

"Rukia?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, nii-sama?" Rukia said.

"Remind me, to thank Ichigo later."

"Why?"

"Because he let me know what happened between the two of you. As well as letting me know what I had gotten myself into."

"Okay, but I don't understand."

"Let's just that I approve of Ichigo as your boyfriend and leave it at that."

Suddenly, Yoruichi and her huband appeared. Renji suddenly growled as the werecat approached Byakuya. Kisuke cocked an eyebrow at Renji trying to figure out why Renji was growling at his wife. Byakuya noticed this and realized that whatever had stopped up Renji's nose was now gone and knew that Byakuya was pregnet with his child.

Byakuya said quietly to Rukia, "Ichigo warned me that Renji would react like this; but I would hate to see how Ichigo would react if you were pregnet with his child."

Rukia blushed beet red at the comment and replied quietly, "I'm not sure how a vampire would react."

Byakuya smiled at her and said quietly to her for her to hear only, "Ichigo isn't just any vampire. He's the Crowned Prince of Vampires and I believe he may have tried to tell you in a way. Can you not think of a way that he may have tried to tell you?"

Rukia tried to think and then it hit her like a ton bricks when they were in their last class of the day; he had said something completely different that was written for the play by Mr. Shunsui had written for the parts in the play. Then she recalled what Shiro had told her telepathically some how. Now it was making sense to her; she was in love with a Royal Vampire and he was out there risking his life for all of them.

~Some where outside of Karakura Town/ Heading to the Kuchiki Manor~

Three figures had traveled under the dark of night in their bat form and they had reached their destination; so they returned to their human form and headed in the direction they needed to go.

"Dad, nii-sama said that he knew what he had to do." A young female vampire said.

"Dad, I can't believe you would chase nii-sama away with trying to get him to marry a vampire princess." Another young female vampire said.

"Girls, I was just figure out what your brother's taste were in females." A male voice said.

"Well I don't blame him for leaving."

"Karin, do you sense nii-sama's blood and magic?" The young female asked.

"Yeah, it's around all these buildings well his magic is any way, Yuzu." Karin said.

"But where is his blood at then?" Yuzu questioned.

"It's coming from the huge manor on the hill that has a lot of cherry blossom trees on it." The male vampire said.

So they continued their walk.

~Inside Kuchiki Manor~

Byakuya and Rukia tried their best to get Renji to calm down when suddenly the door opened and a male voice said, "Kisuke, your wife needs to leave the mate of werwolf alone or he will kill her."

Kisuke recongnized the voice and questioned, "Your Majesty?"

Everyone turned to see three caped figures approaching them and one of them was male. Once again he spoke, "I assume that this is the Kuchiki Residence."

Both Byakuya and Rukia nodded.

The two young figures looked at the white wolf and said, "SHIRO?!" as they went to hug the wolf.

Rukia looked at Shiro questioningly.

 _'Forgive me, Princess but these are Princess Karin and Princess Yuzu along with their father, King Isshin. In other words, these people are Ichigo's father and his little sisters.' Shiro answered._

Rukia just nodded to let Shiro know that she understood.

"Geez, Kisuke you're the only trusted friend to me and you didn't even know that my son was here in town." Isshin said.

"Well, my wife said that there was possiblily a chance that a Royal Vampire was here. I just didn't know that was or could be your son." Kisuke said.

Shiro let out a growl suddenly.

"What's wrong, Shiro?" Rukia asked.

 _'The master is hurt but several others have joined in the fight. By the way, don't tell your brother that his mate or Uyru's mate that they went to join Ichigo in the fight. I have to help my master and you'll be safe by yourself in here with the King and the young Princesses plus the council has arrived to help. The two council members that delt with medical things are coming to help out with the injuried. Unbeknownst to the council or his father and sisters besides myself; you'll be the only one to get near him.' Shiro said._

Rukia just nodded at the wolf as she watch him slip out while the vampires came in.

Isshin watched as the white wolf slipped out and decided to walk over to the young woman that the wolf had been standing by because he was curious as to she was.

"Hello, miss." Isshin said to Rukia.

"Hello, your majesty." Rukia said.

Isshin blinked in surprise.

"You know me?" Isshin questioned.

"Ichigo may have mentioned his family to me, but he really didn't seem happy back home. However, he has never held anything against his family but he felt that he had to put his life on the line for people he doesn't even know and he cares so much for everyone here that he finds that they are like family to him." Rukia said.

Isshin sighed and said, "Ichigo is like his mother that way and I hold nothing against him for that. In a way, I'm proud of him because he has become a young man that I'm proud of and I believe that he will wish to stay here in Karakura Town. Plus he firmly believes that there should peace between all species."

Rukia smiled and said, "Your son always has a pure heart and he truly believes in the people here in Karakura Town."

King Isshin felt Ichigo's power surrounding the young woman so suddenly and he knew that his son had chosen this young woman as his bride. He was also surprised that his son's power was protecting the young woman.

Suddenly the door swung open and Shiro was bringing someone into the Manor followed by Renji and Uyru. Rukia recongnized Ichigo any where and immedately went to help Shiro with Ichigo. Isshin watched as the young woman who went to aid his son automatically. Then he watched as the male that had been with the red haired werewolf known as Renji followed to show them a room to where his son could rest.

"Do you mind not looking at my mate?" Renji asked.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what he was to the young woman that loves my son." Isshin said.

"My mate is her brother. However, before we got together; he was still mourning his late wife, Hinasa which I think was best friends with your wife." Renji said.

"I see, well it was nice meeting you and your mate." Isshin said.

"Same here. However, it's hard for me to understand as to why Ichigo cares about all of us the way he does." Renji said.

Isshin cocked an eyebrow at this.

"What I mean is, Vampires and Werewolves consider each other enemies a long time ago; but Ichigo looks pass that and sees things that may be we don't see. He values things that we may take for granted and when he told us of the new law that had passed by the vampires well we were all stunned by it. I guess when I look at it now, Ichigo was just trying return the peace we once had here never expecting to fall in love or anything; but he was doing what he thought was right." Renji said.

"My son is like his mother that way. I guess I never realized how much he was upset over losing his mother that he would end up doing the same thing she did and that was protecting her hometown where she grew up and had friends." Isshin said.

~In another part of the Kuchiki Manor~

Shiro, Rukia and Byakuya were taking care of Ichigo while he was unconcausious. Once they managed to clean his wounds and everything else; they laid him down on a nice comfy bed so he could rest in order to get his strength back.

Byakuya noticed that his sister was looking at Ichigo worriedly as if she felt that she was going to lose him. He wasn't sure what to say to her in order for her to cheer up then he remembered what Ichigo had told him about not wanting to turn Rukia or to mate Rukia unless he had his permission to do so.

"Damn." Rukia and Byakuya heard Shiro say.

"What is it, Shiro?" Rukia asked curiously.

"He's lost too much blood." Shiro answered.

Byakuya watched as his sister started to cry at hearing that and said, "Rukia?"

Both Shiro and Rukia turned to face Byakuya.

"You truly love Ichigo, don't you?" Byakuya asked looking at Rukia.

"Yes, I do love him." Rukia said.

Shiro wondered where this was going.

"Then by all means do what you have to in order to help him." Byakuya said.

"Nii-sama, are you sure that you are okay with this?" Rukia asked.

"Yes and I will let the two have some privacy for this because I want you to be happy." Byakuya said.

Shiro was stunned and said, "So basically, you are giving my master permission to turn her as well as to mate her?"

Byakuya saw the surprised look on their faces and said, "Yes, I'm giving Ichigo permission to do just that."

"Thank you, nii-sama." Rukia said hugging her brother.

"You're welcome, Rukia. Now get everything that you need for this because I'm pretty sure that the way vampires mate is completely different than the way a werewolf does." Byakuya said.

"Princess, I'll stand guard outside to make sure no one bothers you two." Shiro said.

Rukia nodded.

Both Byakuya and Shiro exited the room. Then Shiro returned to his wolf form and started to stand guard; while Byakuya returned to his mate.

~Rukia and Ichigo alone in the room~

Rukia undressed Ichigo and began cleasing and dressing his wounds. Once she was finished she covered Ichigo up with a blanket and decided to join him in case he woke up with golden tinted eyes; but before she fell asleep she had a half cup of her blood for Ichigo if he woke up with a dry throat. Then Rukia fell asleep beside him and hoped that he would be okay thru the night. It was nearly 4:30am when Rukia heard someone gulping a drink and she shot up in an instant; she was surprised to see Ichigo drinking the cup with her blood in it.

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo turned to face Rukia and when he did she noticed that his eyes had a golden tint to them. Then she heard him say, "Rukia, is this a cup of your blood that I'm drinking?"

"It is, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Why would you go ahead and give me your blood like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, my brother has given you permission to turn me and mate me. Also he said that he was happy that I found someone I love." Rukia said.

Ichigo's golden tinted eyes looked at her in shock and then smirked just a little. Rukia noticed

that Ichigo was smirking at her and wondered why he was smirking at her.

"Rukia, you might want to lose your clothes or should I remove them myself." Ichigo stated in a seductive tone.

Rukia watched as Ichigo's eyes tinted a bit more darker gold along with a sexy lusty tone in voice when he said, "Well?"

Rukia smiled at Ichigo and said in seductive tone, "Let's have some fun tonight, sweetheart. Well this early morning."

"Very well, my princess." Ichigo said with a fanged smile.

"Nice fangs, my prince." Rukia said.

Ichigo couldn't resist any longer and ripped Rukia's clothes off of her; causing Rukia to gasp in surprise. Then she felt Ichigo's lips on her's kissing her passionately for a few minutes; then his hands were caressing her breasts then they traveled down her sides. Each Ichigo did something to her; she would let out small gasps or moans of pleasure.

Finally, Ichigo had Rukia ready for the final step as well as the most sexual step which he wondered if she actually ready for it.

"Do it, love." Rukia said.

Ichigo lined up with Rukia's woman hood and entered with a thrust causing Rukia to scream in pleasure and then on the final thrust; he bit Rukia at the juction between her shoulder and neck in order to turn her then Rukia returned the favor to Ichigo after she rode his manhood for a few minutes by biting him between the junction on his neck and shoulder. That meant that their mating was now complete.

"Rukia, we have to rest for now." Ichigo stated.

"I agree, Ichigo but this war isn't over yet." Rukia said.

"I know but we all need to rest to regain our energy."

"Okay, but promise that you'll be careful, Ichigo."

"I will, love."

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you know who the traitor is?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "The traitor's name is Sosuke Aizen."

Rukia's eyes were starting to go golden at the sound of that name and Ichigo noticed this which meant that his blood had mixed with Rukia's blood really well.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, darling?" Rukia answered.

"Tomorrow morning, we will both face him as a King and as a Queen with the power that we have to protect this town." Ichigo said.

"So basically this war has only begun." Rukia said.

"Yes." Ichigo answered.

"What must I do to help, Ichigo?"

"Rukia, when I said that both of us will be facing him; I meant it because he thought that I would never fall in love and he believed that he could destory the peace once again in Karakura Town."

"So does that mean that we are going have to train, Ichigo?"

"Yes, because you are going to have to get use to your vampiric power that you now have."

Rukia nodded as she understood what Ichigo was telling her; plus they decided to

Meanwhile, Renji and Byakuya were together in their room wondering what exactly is going to happen to their wonderful and beautiful home.

"Byakuya, I remember when Rukia found out that I was werewolf; she wanted to kill me." Renji said.

Byakuya laughed and said, "Yes, she wanted to because she hadn't expected a werewolf to fall in love with me."

"I think she still wants to kill me." Renji said.

"May be but she has other things to deal with right now." Byakuya said.

"What do you mean?" Renji questioned.

Byakuya smiled and said, "She's learning her duty as the next Vampire Queen but right now, she's the Crowned Princess of Vampires."

"Huh?" Renji questioned.

"Rukia has mated the Crowned Prince of Vampires who just happens to be Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said.

Renji was in shock that his mate had let his little sister mate a vampire not mention that the vampire was royalty.

~The Next Day~

Rukia and Ichigo woke up and began training immedatley. They continued training for least seven days and by the time they were done; they were ready to come out of the room in which they had been in for a while.

"Shiro?" Ichigo said.

The white wolf heard his master's voice and got up from the door. Both Ichigo and Rukia stepped out of the room in brand new clothes then they let their aura out around the manor.

Uryu was helping Orihime with the injured humans, werewolves, vampires and other creatures of supernatural that they were having to take care of. Then all of sudden a golden aura spred thru the Kuchiki Manor healing everyone in the manor.

"What's going on?" Uyru asked curiously.

"It's Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee." Yuzu stated.

"Huh?" Chad said.

"Our brother and his wife are doing this." Karin stated.

"How?" Uyru asked.

"Their magic is stronger than any vampire because they are royal vampires but their magic is stronger because of their love as well as their will to protect." Yuzu said.

"Are you saying that this is the power of a royal vampire when they are with the one they love?" Uyru asked.

"For a former vampire hunter, you really don't know much about a royal vampire." Isshin said to Uyru.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked as he and Byakuya entered the room.

"We royal vampires have power that no other vampire has because we are pure bloods and when we find our mate, lover or bride if you will; our power becomes ten times stronger because it is the purest of love from a royal vampire." Isshin said.

"When you say purest of love, what do you mean?" Uyru asked curiously.

"Son, what King Isshin is saying is that if a royal vampire zings at first sight then befriends the one they have zinged with; their power grows as their bond becomes stronger plus the trust they have with each other." Ryuken said.

"Dad, are you saying?" Uyru asked.

"Royal vampires are illlegal to kill because they manage to have power that will never understand." Ryuken said.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock at this information.

Suddenly, Ichigo and Rukia entered the room; their aura was still lingering thru the manor healing those that were injured in battle.

"Ichigo? Rukia?" Orihime said.

"Do you need help, Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, please." Orihime said.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and Ichigo nodded then he went out the door.

"Where's Ichigo going?" Chad asked curiously.

Rukia was helping a human and said, "He's going after Azien again only this time he has put several protective barriers on certain buildings that we will be able to move some of the people as well as creatures to heal and recover since the Kuchiki manor is becoming over run."

"What do you mean he's going after Azien?" Jushiro asked.

Rukia didn't look up and said, "Azien is the on responsible for the death of my sister and the late Vampire Queen Masaki. Ichigo had figured it all out and he knew that Azien would try to attack his mother's hometown once again."

The Vampire Coucil was in shock along with King Isshin and his two daughters.

"Rukia-nee, how do know this?" Yuzu questioned.

"In his own way, Ichigo told me." Rukia said.

Isshin was shocked that his son had told his daughter-in-law all about that.

Then out of no where, everyone felt an aura with such power followed by Rukia releasing her aura with such power; however, Rukia's aura activated Ichigo's protective barrier.

"What's going on?" Karin asked holding on to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the royal guard.

"Your brother is fighting Azien himself right now." Rukia said, "Oh by the way, Captain Hitsugaya; Ichigo says that you better take care of his sister, Karin."

Toshiro and Karin were shocked that Rukia had said that.

"H-H-How do you know this?" Toshiro stuttered.

"Ichigo said that he had a hunch that you were in love with Karin." Rukia said.

Suddenly, Shiro appeared and talked to Toshiro telepathically saying, _"Toshiro, don't be rude to my mistress because she is finally mated to my master."_

Toshiro was stunned to hear that from Shiro which meant that this woman in front of him and Karin was the future Queen of the vampires.

Rukia had a feeling what Toshiro and Karin were thinking and said, "Ichigo has a different way of expressing himself and I respect that. Most of all, he does love his family and friends; however, there may come a time when he will make a decison that may make a change for the better."

Renji and Byakuya heard what Rukia said and wondered what she meant by that statement. Her statement also had the others wondering what she meant by it.

Isshin just stared at his daughter-in-law for a few minutes after the statement that she said and he knew what she was referring to and that was weither or not Ichigo will return home to the main palace or stay here in his mother's home town.

{Author's note: I want to aplogize for not updating some of my fanfics right a way; I've just been going thru a lot of things these past few months.}


End file.
